Connie Beauchamp Returns
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: The Queen of Hearts returns to Holby City Hospital. Not really air how to summarise this but I will be juicy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other chapters.**

* * *

Connie steped out of her silver Mercedes-Benz and looked up at the building ahead of her. She was texting somebody on her new yet-to-be-released iPhone 8 Edge. She wore black stilettos, a pencil skirt, a white blouse and of course her signature blue coat. She was also wearing a Michael Kors watch along with one of his gold braclets.

Connie walked into the ED and everyone was stating at her. All of a sudden Charlie came out of his office, he was with Rita.

"CONNIE!?"he shouted rather to loud.

"Hello Charlie, how you doing?" Connie said calmley.

"W..what are you doing here. " Charlie asked.

"Long story...anyway i'm the new CEO and head of the board... so it's Mrs Beauchamp Charles. Oh and its nice to see you again." She said coldly. And with that she walkes away.

"She's back." A man says from behind Charlie.

"Yes... I'm sorry who are you?" Charlie says.

"I Professor Elliot Hope I used to work with Connie on Darwin Ward years ago." Elliot's voice boomed.

"I knew I knew her!" Noel shouted, " I remember it was one of my first days here and she came to get a patient for surgery. She told me her name and sent me to get the person she was very rude."

"Did you say to her that she was rude?" Elliot asked concerned.

"No. But..." Noel replied.

"Good. If you did you would of been eaten alive. Like Hannssen she insulted him, called him names , floored him and much more." Elliot replied.

"Yes. The depressing giant Sweed deserved it, after it he apparently went back to Sweeden. Returned not long ago I beleive. Oh and Elliot's right... I would of eaten you alive." Connie Beauchamp interrupted from beside the reception desk.

She walked up the stairs to go and meet her boyfriend, Guy.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"Babe," Connie said calmly as she walked into the meeting room.

There was nobody in there accept herself and Guy.

"Connie. How was it?" Guy spoke.

"The receptionist, the man, remembered me, and Charlie I think Tess and Big Mac were trying to clock it in their heads. Everybody else was paying attention to my clothes. Oh, and Elliot was there briefly." She answered.

"Right." Guy said simply.

"Hay, what's up with you? Usually you would have alot to say for your self and now... what's wrong? Please" she said concerned.

"I'm just... well... um... im just a bit nervous thats all. Its just being back here b..." Guy began.

"...brings back painfull memories?" The new CEO finnished.

"Yeah." He replied.

She walked towards him, put her hands tightly round his waist, stood on her tip-toes and pecked his cheek. She eventually put her feet back on the ground and rested her head aginst his chest. Leaving her hands perfectly where they were.

" Me too." Connie whispered into his chest.

* * *

 **Enjoying it.**

 **I hope you all are.**

 **Lekyla Lisowska 💘**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

 **The next day...**

Connie's alarm went off at 6:00am as it usually did. She looked beside her and saw her beautiful boyfriend, Guy, snuggled up in a ball and as he normally did was hogging the cover.

She got out of bed and went downstairs, she made a coffee and got dressed. She was being really quiet due to the fact Guy was still asleep, she also knew that the day before had worn him out.

 **7:34am...**

Connie had arrived at work exactly 6 minutes early. She walked into her office which apparently used to belong to a woman called Zoe Hanna. She had a little chat with Charlie to fill each other in with some facts before she had to deal with any patients.

Eventually she ventured out of the office and walked to the ED entrance, Connie collected a patient off of Iain and Dixie and went into resus.

"Right... we're going to need Bloods, U&E's, LFT's, Blood Clotting, Glucose and cross match. I need something to stem the bleed with." Connie said.

Her colleagues watched in amazment as she, Connie Beauchamp, waves her magic wand. It wasn't long untill the patient, Richard Davies, had been diagnosed and sent up to Kellar Ward to be looked after by Connie's old friend.

* * *

 **End of shift...**

In the way home she risived a message from Guy that told her to go to her sister's, Charlotte, house. Instantly she turned left instead of going straight down. It didn't take long to get to Charlotte's house. As Connie was driving she wondered why she had to go there, she thought it was something to do with her birthday (today she turned 45), but she remember almost thretening them not to do anything.

 **10 minutes later...**

Connie had arrived at her little sister's house and opened the door with the key Charlotte had given her when she had moved into the area. She entered the house expecting it to be loud due to her two niece's.

But instead it was silent, she walked into the living and all of a sudden...

...the light turned on and many people were standing infront of her. Her daughter Grace, sister Charlotte, mum Ann, dad William, boyfriend Guy and friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed.

"OMG!" Connie yelled, "If i knew you'd do something like this i wudn't of litteraly thretened you all this morning,"

"It's ok." Charlotte said calmly.

"This is amazing!" She muttered.

"How about we add a whole nother bag of amazingness?" The little sister asked not being able to consume any excitment.

"Ho..." Connie began. Guy nelt down and opened a box containing a ring that had 5 white dimonds on it. "Constance Beauchamp, will you do the honour of making me the happiest person alive by becoming my wife?" Guy asked.

"I'm guessing you all knew," she said looking around, "And, yes...yes i will marry you." Guy jumped up instantly and huged her, they both kissed. After a few moments they broke apart and he placed the ingagment ring on the finger.

* * *

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Lekyla Lisowska 👄💛**


End file.
